The present invention relates to a package tray trim device for a vehicle, and more particularly to a device which conceals baggage loaded into a space behind the rear seat.
A previously known structure of a package tray trim device for concealing baggage loaded into a space behind the rear seat is disclosed in FIGS. 4 and 5.
The first plate 200 of the package tray trim T, located behind the rear seat 6, was adapted to be downwardly folded from its two-dot chain line position to the solid line position as indicated in FIG. 4. The package tray trim T comprising the first plate 200 and a second plate 1, which is mounted at its lateral ends to the vehicle body, can be folded along the indicated line 11. In order to fasten the first plate 200 to the deck carpet 4, which functions as a cushion for the baggage, a fastening device was provided on a back face of plate 200. The fastening device comprises a fastening rod 210, biasing means such as spring 211 for an upward biasing of the fastening rod 210, an end plate 212 which is secured to the fastening rod 210 at its bottom end, and a stopper plate 40 having an opening 41 which is secured to the deck carpet 4. By utilizing this construction, the operation of fastening is accomplished by the following procedure: the end plate 212 is downwardly displaced by a force exerted against the biasing force of spring 211, as indicated by arrow A in FIG. 5, and inserted into the opening 41 of the stopper plate 40. After the insertion, the end plate 212 is rotated in a clockwise direction as indicated by arrow B in FIG. 5. Through this operation, the first plate 200 becomes fastened to the deck carpet 4.
This known structure has several disadvantages. The operation of fastening and unfastening is complicated, the total weight of a package tray trim device is increased by the use of the fastening rod 210 and the stopper plate 40, and the cost of the entire vehicle which incorporates this device is increased.